1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for trimming a deformable substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved apparatus which is operable to secure and trim, without substantial deformation, a deformable substrate in a highly efficient fashion, and which has particular utility when utilized to trim a squeegee blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often highly desirable to trim, without substantial deformation and with the highest degree of precision, a deformable substrate such as a squeegee blade. For example, in screen printing, a printing ink is applied to one end of a porous screen, and a squeegee blade manufactured from a polymeric based material is then pulled over the screen thereby evenly spreading and forcing the printing ink through the fine mesh openings of the screen, thus forming a desired image on an object of interest which is placed under the screen. As should be understood, in screen printing, one of the keys for achieving high quality printing is to ensure that a substantially even and complete contact is maintained between the squeegee blade and the porous screen. When the squeegee blade becomes worn, due to the effects of friction, or otherwise, it is often trimmed so that it may be employed again. Of course, it is crucial to trim the squeegee blade without substantially deforming the blade and with the greatest possible degree of precision so that the trimmed squeegee blade, when in use, can maintain a substantially even, and complete contact with the porous screen.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide an apparatus which is operable to secure and trim, without substantial deformation, a deformable substrate. While some of the prior art apparatuses have operated with varying degree of success, they have been unsatisfactory in several respects. For example, one deficiency attendant with the prior art apparatuses is their apparent inability to firmly secure, without substantial deformation, a squeegee blade in a trimming position. Another readily identified deficiency attendant with the prior art apparatuses is their inability to inhibit the longitudinal deformation of the squeegee blade which is caused by the effects of friction, imparted by an associated cutter assembly to the squeegee blade, when it acts upon the squeegee blade. As should be understood, and in both instances, the trimmed squeegee blade is usually unacceptable in that it is either uneven, or otherwise ill defined.
Yet another deficiency attendant with the prior art apparatuses results from characteristics inherent in their individual designs inasmuch as they generally cannot properly guide an associated cutter assembly along the squeegee blade in a fashion such that the squeegee blade is trimmed with a high degree of precision. Still another deficiency with the prior art apparatuses is their apparent inability to selectively support the squeegee blade in an appropriate trimming position, and thereafter provide a means for measuring the thickness of material to be trimmed from the squeegee blade.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a novel and improved apparatus which is operable to secure and trim, without substantial deformation and with a high degree of precision, a deformable substrate in a highly efficient fashion; which has particular utility in trimming a squeegee blade; which is of relatively moderate cost to manufacture, purchase and maintain, and is inexpensive to operate; and which further is characterized by simplicity of construction and ease of utilization.